Apa Kau Tersesat?
by ordinaireme
Summary: "Permisi... Anda tersesat?" "Huh..?" Manik olive green dan teal—hijau kebiruan—bertemu.


"Permisi... Anda tersesat?"

"Huh..?"

Manik _olive green_ dan _teal_ —hijau kebiruan—bertemu.

.

.

 **Apa Kau Tersesat?**

 _ **High Speed!**_ dan _**Free**_ **!** © Oji Koji

Cover © Bobachalatte.

 _Enjoy!_

.

Matahari masih bersinar terik di atas kepala, persis seperti hari-hari di musim panas biasanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 11 tahun berlari-lari kecil di trotoar persis di sebelah jalan yang tidak begitu ramai. Sebuah tas olahraga terkalung di bahunya. Tas itu seakan melompat-lompat, mengikuti irama langkah kaki anak bermanik _olive green_ itu.

"Terlambat, terlambat, terlambat!" anak itu menggumamkan kata yang sama berulang kali di antara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Arloji digital warna jingga yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya menunjukkan angka 14.21. Sudah terlambat cukup lama bagi anak lelaki bernama Tachibana Makoto itu untuk pergi ke Iwatobi Swimming Club, tempat ia biasa berlatih bersama sahabat-seumur-hidupnya—Nanase Haruka.

"Haru- _chan_.. Pasti dia marah nanti karena aku terlambat.. Hampir setengah jam!"

Alasan keterlambatannya sederhana, ia kehilangan kacamata renangnya. Bukannya mau menyalahkan atau bagaimana, tetapi kacamata renang berwarna hijau itu sempat dijadikan mainan oleh adik kembarnya. Jadilah Makoto kelabakan sendiri karena berusaha membujuk adiknya untuk memberikan kacamata renang itu padanya. Makoto sukses—tanpa membuat adiknya menangis.

Alhasil.. Beginilah Makoto sekarang. Kaki-kaki kecilnya dipaksa untuk melangkah lebih cepat. Makoto berharap Haru dan Nagisa serta Rin—anak baru di klub renang itu—mau mengerti.

"Eh?" Iris _emerald_ Makoto terfokus pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi halte bis, celingukan sendiri. Anak yang terlihat seumur dengannya. Makoto belum pernah melihat anak itu di sekitar Iwatobi, mungkin dia bukan dari sini.

"Permisi..." Makoto menepuk bahu anak itu pelan.

"Apa?" tanya anak bersurai _raven_ itu galak. Alisnya bertautan, raut wajahnya cemberut.

Mata Makoto berkaca-kaca karena takut sekaligus terkejut melihat reaksi kurang menyenangkan dari anak itu. Sejenak Makoto berusaha untuk tenang, lalu senyum manis dilukiskan di bibirnya. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Iris hijau kebiruan anak laki-laki di depan Makoto melebar. Dengan cepat, pandangannya diarahkan ke arah lain, selain menatap Makoto.

Makoto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah bocah asing itu. Butiran bening di pelupuk mata bocah yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tertangkap retina Makoto.

 _Pluk_

Makoto memeluk bocah asing itu erat.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Jangan menangis!" ibu jari kecil Makoto digunakan untuk menghapus air mata di sudut mata. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tersesat, kalau aku tidak salah?"

"Y-Ya."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Iwatobi SC. Kau tahu?"

Mendengar kata 'Iwatobi SC', Makoto mendadak ingat kalau ia sebenarnya terburu-buru ke sana. "Kebetulan, aku juga mau ke sana! Mau ikut? Kalau kau tidak keberatan berjalan agak cepat," ujarnya.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Terimakasih."

Sambil berlari kecil, Makoto memperkenalkan diri. "Makoto, Tachibana Makoto," katanya. "Namamu?"

"Aku? Yamazaki Sousuke."

* * *

Sudah sekitar 5 tahun setelah lomba relay yang dimenangkan Haru, Makoto, Rin, dan Nagisa berlalu. Ingatan tentang Iwatobi SC sedikit demi sedikit hilang dari pikiran Makoto.

Matahari sudah hampir mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari ini, tetapi Makoto masih berjalan sendirian menuju supermarket. Ia menghela nafas, dalam hati sedikit mengeluh, karena harus keluar rumah saat petang. Rasanya sangat menakutkan kalau ia harus mengingat-ingat tentang rumor dan gosip hantu yang keluar saat petang.

Lampu-lampu jalan di kiri dan kanan jalan belum menyala, memang masih belum terlalu gelap untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu itu. Tetapi bagi Makoto, pasti lebih baik kalau lebih terang. Beberapa kali ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak di kiri dan kanannya, bayangan yang membuatnya terlonjak takut, namun langsung lega begitu mengetahui kalau bayangan itu hanya kucing ketika mendengar suara mengeong.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sesosok bayangan di dekat bangku taman. Makoto bergidik. Rasanya ingin ia langsung kembali dan lari pulang, tetapi pasti ia akan mengecewakan ibunya karena belum membeli bahan masakan yang diminta.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat seiring dengan Makoto yang terus berjalan. Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin jelas, membentuk sosok manusia. Sesosok pemuda duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang peta daerah Iwatobi, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—bingung.

"Permisi... Anda tersesat?"

"Huh?"

Manik _olive green_ dan _teal_ —hijau kebiruan—bertemu.

"Yamazaki- _kun_?"

"Euh.. Sebentar.. Kau... Mikorin!"

"Makoto."

"Ya, itulah."

.

.

 **Ordinary's Note**

Hehe. Fanartnya Bobachalatte emang jos. _Inspiring_ _and super cute!_ Sampe gegulingan sendiri kalo liat.

Fanfic ini buru-buru banget. Ceritanya kurang ide tapi maksa. WB dilawan dengan ff anjay. Okefix.

Fanfic ini buat #SouMakoWeek2015 yah. Okedeh. Baibai!

 _ **RnR, please?**_


End file.
